the_mobile_bloxersfandomcom-20200214-history
Morita Smart Rifle
The Morita Smart Rifle has been the main weapon for MB troopers for well over three years. It has gone through four versions, and several prototype forms. All versions of the Morita have had similair traits: High rate of fire, moderate damage, and decent accuracy. VERSIONS VERSION 1 Version 1 of the Morita used typical sphere shaped ballistic bullets. The gun itself was rather large, and had been meshed together using offset brick and cyliander meshes rather then cframed. The gun's size made aiming in first person difficult, and the gun itself was simply an improved version of the Bloxita Smart rifle, and not extremely popular. This was the 2nd MB weapon to feature muzzle flash (in this case a transparent yellow brick), after the Key Magnum sidearm. The Vaktovian Coalition (and later The Vaktovian Empire) used a copy of the Morita Lazer v1 (a variant of the Morita v1) for several years. VERSION 2 After a fairly short period of time, the Morita v1 was replaced by a much smaller, more compact, and extremely popular design. The Morita v2 was the first Morita to feature Cframed parts, and was therefore much more detailed looking. Very few scripts were changed from the v1 Morita, and the same weldscript was used which proved ineffective and made some of the Cframed parts stick out in odd angles. An improved weldscript was added in later models. The Morita v2 was used for an incredibly long period of time, and used at more bases then any other MB firearm. The Morita was used by several small clans as a main weapon, and was the main weapon of both the UCR Space Division and the RAT Space Division for a short time. It also has the odd distinction of being used by Noble Blade as a VIP weapon for a few months VERSION 3 Used at the first capital, Fort Browning, and MB's SPEARHEAD facility, the Morita V3 was largely unchanged from the earlier V2, using an upgraded arm weld script(used again with the V4) and more detailed gun frame. This was the last MB weapon to use shiny parts and a light grey magazine, all later weapons using a matte black color scheme, with a darker black color being used on the magazine. VERSION 4 The Version 4 Morita boasted higher levels of C-frame detail and new scripts, and after breifl use of anti-teamkill brick bullets at Hydora, was the first standard Morita model to use raycast scripting. This weapon, was used at Capital V.2, had two main variants, the Laser Morita, which sacrifices damage for accuracy, and magazine size, and the SpecOpsMorita, which is a slightly thinner variant of the Morita briefly available to SSU at the V2 Capital. The V.4 Morita was the first of the standard Moritas to use a magazine system, holding 50 rounds, each doing moderate damage. VERSION 5 The current Morita uses essentially the same stats and frame as the V4, but features animations and a new mouse reticule. It is currently in use at Fort Tatterack, UNITRON, and several other MB training facilities. OTHER PROTOTYPES There have been several other prototypes and variants that never managed to continue into full production, a good example of one of these would be the Morita-C and the Morita-C/SD. Although both were eventually declined by Wordsarecool, the design was later used in the MAC-1123 GPMG. Others include an early raycast variant of the Morita V3 with a working grenade launcher, and a V3 variant with a very basic 'patrol' function, which was briefly used as the standard Morita at the Capital V1.